Plasma
'''Plasma '''is the eleventh episode of Paw Patrol: Tales of the Paw, the first episode in the Plasma Arc, and the last episode of Season One. Characters Red Dusty Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Tracker Everest Shard Diamond Silver Opal Noir Daisy Kyle Blue Laser Dash Plasma Episode Blue Laser: It's finally complete. The Plasma Virus is finished! This will take care of that annoying Paw Patrol! Plasma: What will you want me to do first? Blue Laser: Simple. Take control of Robo-Pup. You may know him by what they call him: Shard. >At The Lookout< Daisy: And the repairs to Shard should be done. Right now. Shard: Awww yeah! I'm back! Thanks Daisy. I could kiss you. Daisy: If you even try it, I will dismantle you and throw you in the trash. Shard: Fair enough. Dusty: Nice to see you're better buddy. Shard: Me too. >Malfunctions< W-whats h-h-h-h-happenin-n-ng? Dusty: Shard? Daisy, I though you fixed him. Daisy: I did. Shard: Silence! I am beyond you organic life forms! Daisy: I think Shard went full robo! >The Lookout shuts down< Rocky: Alright! Not cool! Who turned off the power? Shard: I am the future! Rocky: Ok... Shard's going crazy. Dusty: No. It's worse. It's Plasma! He's a living virus! I think he infected Shard! Rocky: Are you sure? Shard: Oh. He's sure. I already have minions going after his friends. Daisy: Our friends? Minions? >At Barkingburg< Ryder: You really are skilled. Sweetie: It's nice to do ninja training with you Noir. Noir: The way of the ninja is mysterious, but interesting. Rubble: So what do we do next. Noir: I sense... a presence. Watch out! >Noir moves them all out of the way of the robots approaching< Tracker: Robots? Aww come on! I though we defeated Abyss. Sweetie: I don't think it's Abyss, Tracker. Noir: Friends. I sense that these robots are much more powerful. Get to safety. Rubble: But Noir. Noir: Go! I will hold them off for you! A single pup cannot save the world. If you live, then we will emerge victorious! Tracker: I think I just found my favorite pup. Ryder: Everyone! Quickly! Get in Tracker's Jeep! >Everyone drives away in the jeep< Noir: Begone! >Noir is kidnapped by robots< Sweetie: Where do we go? Ryder: The Lookout! >At the Lookout< Shard: We have gotten one pup. Daisy: Who? Shard: The ninja! Rocky: The ninja... are you talking about Noir! But he was with Ryder at Barkingburg. >The others come in< Shard: Right on time. >Shard attacks Tracker< Ryder: Hey! >Shard throws Ryder into a wall< Rubble: What's going on? Why is Shard attacking us? Dusty: He's infected with some kind of Plasma Virus. Sweetie: Plasma Virus? Plasma! The one you told us about! Shard: Noir is slowly being consumed by the Plasma Virus. Soon, Ryder and Tracker will be too. >Ryder and Tracker disappear away< Rocky: What happened to them? Shard: They met their fate. >With the others< Red: Diamond. For the last time. I am NOT going on a date with you again! Diamond: Aww come on! Please? Red: No! And you better not threaten my Chili Burger supply! Silver: Shut up! SHUT UP! Opal: The both have you have been arguing for hours! And we were supposed to help Everest get the snow off her lawn! Zuma: Now that you mention it... Where is Everest? Everest: Guys! Help! >Everest is being attacked by robots< Red: Hey! Not on my watch! >Red blasts the robots< Kyle: Diamond! Use your EMP device! Diamond: I would but Marshall broke it! Marshall: What? Everest: >Eyes glow purple< Guys... >Everest is kidnapped< Silver: Shoot. They got Everest. Marshall: What did they want with her anyway? Red: Whatever it is... it can't be good. >Chase and Skye arrive< Skye: What happened? Opal: In short, robots went crazy and kidnapped Everest. Chase: Robots kidnapped Everest? That's not good. Diamond: We don't even know what they want with her. >At Plasma's base< Plasma: 4 down. Hahahahaha! This is easier than I though it would be.. >Plasma starts to glitch out< Dash: This power... It's too much for me. If only they can set me free. But when they do, will they still trust me? >Episode Ends<